The Youngest Serpent
by Hellfire-Princess
Summary: Draconis Lucius Malfoy was born June 5th, 1980; he was born to Narcissa Malfoy née Black and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, as expected. Born a few hours later, just before midnight, was Bellinda Narcissa Malfoy, the unexpected younger twin of Draconis. - Excerpt from Chapter 1. Twins Draco and Bella Malfoy are going to Hogwarts. Nothing will happen, right? Surely not anything exciting?
1. Chapter 1

**The Youngest Serpent**

Draconis Lucius Malfoy was born June 5th, 1980; he was born to Narcissa Malfoy née Black and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, as expected. However, Narcissa's labor was not over with yet. Born a few hours later, just before midnight, was Bellinda Narcissa Malfoy, the unexpected younger twin of Draconis. Similar to Draconis, Bellinda's name meant 'serpent' or 'dragon', however, her name also meant 'beautiful' or 'delicate'. The three latter terms rang true for Bellinda was quite the fighter exiting the womb while being delicate when she was born. Like Draconis, she held the aristocratic Black family features and where Draconis inherited Lucius's sharp features, Bellinda inherited both Narcissa and her sister Bellatrix's graceful beauty. However unexpected Bellinda was, she would be heavily doted upon and cared for through her younger years. Not spoiled like Draconis, the heir of the Malfoy family mind you, but adored and doted upon nonetheless.

* * *

"Draco!" Bellinda squealed under the onslaught of her brother's tickling fingers. "Stop it!"

"Never!" The seven year old boy grinned, blowing part of his normally slicked back fringe out of his face. Bellinda took this opportunity and tackled her twin, her long black hair trailing behind her as she did. She began ruthlessly tickling her brother, making him gasp for air though his laughter.

"Bella!" He shrieked, wriggling underneath the delicate and ruthless fingers of his sister. A ~pop~ sounded in the room and Draco's personal house elf, Poly, popped into the room.

"Mistress wishes to see young master and little mistress in the sitting room" the house elf reported softly, getting a curt nod from Draco as he and his sister left the room.

* * *

From that day forward, Narcissa and Lucius began giving Bellinda and Draconis lessons in wizarding etiquette and politics Additionally, they continued with their tutoring, given to them by one of the educated house elves the family had for this exact purpose.

Draconis also started to become very full of himself, the importance of being the Malfoy heir getting to his head. Bellinda, however, became quite sensible and quiet, her mother having taught her that she will be underestimated due to her gender, form and quietness and that it will aide her.

By ten, Draco is was so full of himself that Bellinda had to take him down quite a few pegs, physically. At eight she told her mother that she wanted to learn physical combat to defend herself from muggles or if she lost her wand in battle. Narcissa had agreed and Bellinda spent the next two years learning basic yet intricate combat techniques and getting herself into excellent physical shape for a eight, nine and ten year old. When Draconis had gotten too full of himself, Bellinda took it upon herself to bring him down a few notches. Predating a scolding and a proud hug from her mother, Bellinda had knocked some sense into her brother, which caused not only her, but Draconis to be scolded by their parents. Draconis for getting himself into the situation and underestimating his 'opponent' and Bellinda for losing her composure and breaking her brother's nose.

* * *

Finally, the twins were eleven and on July twenty-fourth, the custom time for a Hogwarts letter to arrive, they did indeed both get their Hogwarts letters. And a week later, the Malfoy family was off to Diagon Alley for their school supplies, familiars, wands and Hogwarts robes. After getting their wands, Draco and Bella went to Madam Malkin's for their robes as their parents bought their textbooks. They were being fitted by two assistants when they heard Madam Malkin's voice float from the front room.

"Hogwarts, dear? Got the lot here — another young man and a young woman being fitted up just now, in fact." When she entered the room, she had a scrawny, nervous looking boy in an oversized shirt following her.

"Hello," greeted Draco, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said the boy.

"My father's next door buying my books and Mother's up the street looking at potions ingredients," Drawled Draco in his 'pompous pureblood' manner. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully Father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

"You will do nothing of the sort, Draconis!" Bellinda frowned sternly, making the boy jump in surprise, he must not have noticed Bellinda. "Besides, even if you do try, Father will never let you, you'll simply have to wait next year. Not that I can understand why you want a racing broom. They're terrifying."

"Only because you fell and broke your arm the first time you rode one" Draco countered.

"Exactly, and I have no intention on riding another again." Bellinda said with an air of finality.

"Have you got your own broom?" Draco changed the focus of the conversation back to the boy.

"No," he replied.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," the boy said again, sounding confused.

"I do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree." At this, Bellinda rolled her eyes. "Know what House you'll be in yet?" Draco continued, oblivious to the newcomer's confusion.

"No," said the boy, his cheeks heating up in slight embarrassment.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Draconis, you have no clue if you will be in Slytherin or not, Mother was a Ravenclaw, aunt Andromeda as a Hufflepuff and cousin Sirius was reportedly in Gryffindor, our family has been all over the houses. For all we know, you could be a Hufflepuff."

"Both Andromeda and Sirius were disowned though" Draco pointed out.

"Not because of their houses! Andromeda was disowned because she married a muggleborn and Sirius because he ran away." Bellinda argued.

"I better not be Hufflepuff" Draco growled under his breath. "I say, look at that man!" Draco exclaimed suddenly, nodding toward the front window. A rather large man was standing there, grinning at them and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," said the boy, obviously pleased to know something Draco didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," replied Draco, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?" This earned him another eye roll from his sister

"He's the gamekeeper," said the boy defensively.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage — lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"Draconis!" Bella exclaimed, but was ignored by both boys.

"I think he's brilliant," said the other boy coldly.

"Do you?" said Draco with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said the boy shortly.

"Oh, sorry," said the blond, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"Draconis! Show some sympathy!" Bella cried out in frustration with her brother's lack of manners and empathy.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?" Draco continued, ignoring his sister.

But before the boy could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and he hopped down from the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," drawled Draco once more.

"I'm terribly sorry, my brother has seemed to have forgotten his manners." Bellinda apologized just before the unknown boy left, and he simply shrugged before leaving. Once they got done, Bella cuffed Draco on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Draco cried indignantly "what was that for?"

"You being and uncultured prat! Honestly, have you no manners! The boy obviously had no clue what you were talking about, he was obviously muggle-raised. And he's an orphan! You could have at least shown some sympathy! He probably lost both of his parents in the war, and was raised by muggles, not knowing of our world!" At the end of Bellinda's rant, both of their parents entered the shop, Lucius with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Draco has apparently forgotten his manners, for he was terribly rude to the boy who was in the shop with us." Bellinda replied to the unanswered question.

"Draconis, is this true?" Lucius demanded with an even voice.

"Yes" Draco replied, looking down.

"This is neither the place nor time for this discussion" Narcissa intervened "Draco, you and your father will floo home while I take Bella to buy a familiar, understand?"

"Yes Mother" Draco agreed quietly and followed his father toward the Leaky Cauldron as Narcissa took Bella to the Magical Menagerie.

"What familiar would you like, darling?" Narcissa asked her daughter.

"Well and owl would be useful, but Father with most likely allow Draco to use one, and therefore allow me to use it as well." Bella thought out loud. "Could I have a cat?"

"Certainly" Narcissa agreed.

Ten minutes later the female members of the Malfoy family were back at the Manor with Bella's new black cat named Rabastan, unintentionally named after her aunt Bellatrix's brother-in-law.

* * *

 **This little plot bunny snuck up on me today and I just had to write it. I did quote the original work, and changed the perspectives around a bit, the original work is owned by J.K. Rowling, aka, our Queen. This will be probably updated biweekly, the same as** Severus's Sister **will be. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bellinda and Draconis Malfoy were excited to be boarding the Hogwarts Express and would already be on if not for their mother.

"I expect a letter from each of you once a week, and I don't want to hear of any misbehavior from either of you." Narcissa warned, her last statement directed at her son. She was busy smoothing their robes and hair nervously. Honestly, with all the nerves she was displaying, you'd think Narcissa was leaving for Hogwarts, not her children.

"Yes, mother" the twins replied, one lacking any tone, the other with a soft smile.

"And do try not to break anyone's noses" Lucius advised, looking pointedly at his daughter who had the decency to look ashamed.

"Yes, father" Bellinda agreed, elbowing her brother when he began to snicker.

Pulling her children into one last hug, Narcissa allowed Bellinda and Draco to board the Hogwarts Express. The twins were quick to find an empty compartment in the middle of the train. For a long time they simply sat there, reading their textbooks until Draco noticed Bellinda was reading the same spot on the same page over and over in a book she had finished yesterday.

"What's wrong Bell?" Draco asked, setting his book down.

"Just thinking" she replied absently.

"About?" Draco prompted.

"The houses. Mum and Dad expect you to be in Slytherin, you obviously have defining Slytherin traits, but what about me? I might be cunning, but I'm not very sly or ambitious. I'm not studious enough for Ravenclaw, I'm not as helpful or as hard working as a Hufflepuff..." She trails off, uncertain.

"Yet you embody the most positive Gryffindor traits" Draco analyzes. "Like you said at Madame Malkin's, the Blacks have been spread all across the houses and Mother and Father wouldn't disown you if you weren't placed in Slytherin, they care about you too much. Remember when you broke your arm?" Draco asks.

"Obviously," Bell says rolling her eyes.

"Mother and Father refused to let you outside for the next six months."

"You weren't any help" Bellinda pouts. "When I tried to get out, you tried to lock me in my room, and when that didn't work, you carried me to Dad's study!"

"It's not my fault you were four inches shorter and almost twenty pounds lighter than I was!" Draco teases, smirking at his shorter sister. Bellinda was only four foot six and seventy one pounds to her brother's four foot ten and ninety three pounds.

"Hmpf" Bellinda pouts, just as a girl with fizzy brown hair and an awkward, mousy boy Bellinda recognized as Neville Longbottom appeared in the door of their compartment.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" She asks bossily with an air of self importance. "Neville's lost one."

"No" Draco sneered at the girl.

"And even if we had, what gives you the right to barge into our compartment like this!" Bellinda demands. "Hi Neville," she says as an afterthought, smiling at her childhood friend.

"Hi Bell," he greets, offering a small, shy smile in return.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself? Who are you anyway?" Draco demands.

"Hermione Granger" she says after jumping slightly, not answering the other questions.

"Next time, Granger, be more considerate" Bellinda chastises and Hermione walks off, a tad stunned. "Here, Neville" Bellinda says, patting the seat next to her.

"I'm off to find Crabbe and Goyle" Draco sneers, walking off.

"Sorry about him, Nev, he can be such a prat." Bellinda apologizes, smiling.

"So he hasn't changed?" Neville jokes.

"Not a bit" Bell laughs. The Longbottom's, Malfoy's and other pureblooded or half blood families like the Parkinson's, Lovegood's, Greengrass's, Diggory's and Wood's often attended social gatherings together and some even participated in play dates set up between their children. Families who weren't complete blood purists or prejudiced often liked to have their children interact before Hogwarts. This group of families was often referred to as the Circle and allowed the children and sometimes the parents to become very close, better uniting the witches and wizards who took part in the Circle.

Contrary to popular belief, the Malfoy's were neutral in the war until Lucius was blackmailed with the lives of his wife and unborn/infant children. In fact many pureblood families wanted no part in the petty war a half blood was waging against muggles and muggleborns simply because he hated his muggle father. The majority were blackmailed, imperioused or otherwise coerced or forced into joining the Dark Lord.

"Excited for Hogwarts?" Neville asked, completely comfortable with his old friend.

"Most nervous, but excited nonetheless, yes" Bellinda admitted.

"Why?"

"I'm a Malfoy, Nev. Supposedly we're as bad as they come and Slytherin to the core. Before we enter Hogwarts, Draco and I will be looked down upon, judged and hated just for our surname. Especially me, I'm the first female Malfoy to enter Hogwarts in roughly a hundred years and I'll probably be put into Gryffindor where I'll be bullied by prejudiced students who weren't part of the Circle." Bellinda confessed.

"If it helps, I'll probably end up in Hufflepuff, not Gryffindor like Gran wants. She wants me to be just like dad, even makes me use his old wand, you know?"

"Really?" Bellinda exclaimed. "But doesn't your Gran know that your dad's wand won't work for you? From the stories I've heard, you're more like your mum than your dad."

"That's what aunt Gladis said too" Neville remembers.

"After we get sorted, you should explain your situation to your Head of House and see if they or one of the seventh years can take you to Ollivander's sometime."

"I think that's a great idea" Neville agrees. "Do you think we should try to find Ollie?" Neville asks, referring to Oliver Wood, the only reason Narcissa agreed to let Bellinda go to and stay in the Circle. For years, the Weasley's family was part of the Circle, until Narcissa, Draco and Bellinda joined. When they were unwatched, Ronald, the youngest Weasley's boy would tease and criticise Bellinda, who liked to play with the 'light' families' children, mainly for being a Malfoy. Ronald most likely didn't know why his father disliked the Malfoy's, but he knew they were bad. When Ronald made Bellinda cry when they were six or so, Narcissa found out, and she was prepared to take Bellinda out of the Circle when she found Oliver Wood giving the boy a scolding while comforting the crying Malfoy child. It was that day that the Weasley's left the Circle and that Oliver Wood became one of Bellinda's best and most protective friend.

"Yeah, let's go" Bellinda agreed, snapping out of her reverie.

* * *

After walking around the train, Neville and Bellinda found the compartment Oliver Wood was sitting in. The fourth year was sitting with Alicia Spinnet, and another fourth year boy from Ravenclaw. Oliver saw them before they had the chance to knock on the compartment door and he stood to open it for the two soon to be first years. The minute the door was opened, Oliver had pulled Bellinda into a hug and clapped Neville on the shoulder before pumping the two into the compartment with his friends.

"Alicia, Sam, this is Bellinda Malfoy and Neville Longbottom, Bell, Neville, this is Alicia Spinnet and Samuel Moore" Oliver introduced.

"I think I've met the two of you" Alicia says uncertainly.

"It's possible, especially if you've been to the Circle before" Bellinda commented, relieved she didn't get any looks or comments of distrust or disgust at her family name.

"That's it, I've been to a few Circle gatherings" Alicia remembered.

* * *

After a while, Neville and Bellinda went back to their compartments and before they knew it, is was time to go to change into their robes. When they were exiting the train, Bellinda spotted Trevor, Neville's toad and pointed him out to Neville.

"Thanks" he said, gingerly picking up the creature before they walked toward the large man shouting for the first years.

They sat with a nerve-racked black boy with brown skin and black hair and a mischievous looking boy with brown hair and a splash of freckles. All too soon they were in front of the large double doors being presented to Professor McGonagall. They were led into a large entry hall the size of Bellinda's parents' formal parlor where the Professor informed them of the houses and house point system, her speech holding a Scottish accent, though less prominent than her friend Oliver's. Once gone, the other eleven year olds burst into whispers and Bellinda could see her brother walking up to a familiar looking boy near where Neville was standing.

"So the rumors on the train were true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" her brother announced arrogantly and Bellinda had to bite back a groan. "The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" which earned a snort from someone next to Potter. A boy behind Bellinda could be heard remarking:

"The name's Bond, James Bond" to a friend.

Draco looked distastefully at Potter's companion who was just out of Bellinda's sight range. "Don't need to ask who you are, red hair and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley."

At this, Bellinda clenched her jaw, remembering Ronald Weasley, the boy who constantly pulled her hair, often pulling out small clumps, taunted and belittled her at a young age. Some may think her near hatred of him was childish, but she did not. Ronald had made Bellinda cry more than once out of both pain and emotional distress, breaking her cool and indifferent Malfoy mask she had even at a young age.

Bellinda snapped out of her reverie to hear Potter speaking to her brother.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks" the messily haired replied, just as Professor McGonagall reentered the room.

"Follow me" she commanded and the first years scrambled to follow the Scottish witch into the Great Hall. The first years lined up in front of a stool that had a ratty old hat sitting atop it and at once, Bellinda recognized it as the Sorting hat. The names blurred by until one.

"Malfoy, Bellinda".

* * *

 **That's a wrap for this chapter! As you can tell, I'm not a big fan of Ron Weasley, so this is how I'm going to portray him. Seeing as this is an AU story, characters' personalities and back stories will be different than in cannon.**

 **Guest 1 from February 18th: I'm glad you think it's alright, but I regret to inform you that I didn't receive all of your review.**

 **That was my one review for this story, but I did get 8 favs and 10 follows! Could I ask for 5 reviews, 12 favs and 15 follows, please?**

 **Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3 -This is on Wattpad

I'm deleting my account. I haven't spent time on this site in two months. Before that, I haven't been on the site in about four months. I'm quitting the site, I've lost my interest and my inspiration. If anyone wants to adopt and continue my stories, go ahead.

~×~ Hellfire-Princess.


End file.
